


One for Fantasies

by LuckyDragon



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, Chloe KNOWS, Daydreaming, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Sunrises, Wingfic, Wings, fluff with just a little angst, nebulous chronology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyDragon/pseuds/LuckyDragon
Summary: Chloe Decker had never been one for make-believe.





	One for Fantasies

Chloe Decker had never been one for playing make-believe. When she’d been a child, she hadn’t asked for bedtime stories about princesses or elves, but instead requested to hear a thrilling mystery series or tales about real, historical girls. She had never wished to meet a unicorn, but she had plenty of opportunities to ride actual ponies and horses (because young actresses ought to be able to ride, according to Penelope Decker). She’d never daydreamed about being a fairy, exploring imaginary places, or using magical spells.

Her mother had always been…well, _her mother,_ which was in many ways very childlike. So Chloe had needed to take care of her mother sometimes, before her age had reached double digits. On the opposite end of the spectrum had been her father, a cop who took his duties very seriously and who carefully and honestly explained to her that his job was dangerous. So Chloe took care of him as well and made sure he never had to worry about her.

That was just the way her world was. She’d been the good child, the dutiful daughter. And she had put her serious, methodical nature to work and become a budding star dedicated to her acting career.

Then what little childhood she’d still retained had been wiped away at age nineteen when her father was killed.

So no, she’d never been one for fantasies — for magic, mysticism, or myth. In fact, the way some people obsessed over such things had always left her feeling mildly baffled. 

Despite all of her pragmatism, she wakes in the arms of the Devil himself.

Or, more accurately, she wakes when said Devil tries to ease himself out of bed without disturbing her. Her first instinct is to hold on and not let him go, but she decides to allow him the illusion that he’s stealthy for just a little while.

She does, however, crack one eye open to admire his long, naked, elegant body from behind. He’s illuminated by the predawn light that is neither starlight nor sun, but a little bit of both, and it casts silver shadows on him. Then he slides into a pair of slinky pajama pants and softly pads away into the main room of his penthouse.

Chloe smiles to herself and rolls onto her stomach, rubbing her face in the pillow because it’s hard to contain how happy she is. She’s reminded quickly that she’s naked — ridiculously expensive silk sheets against her bare breasts turn out to be a fantastic way to wake up. Another little wiggle reminds her that last night was a very good night indeed. There’s a tenderness between her legs and an ache in lesser-used muscle groups all over her body. 

She’s wide awake now and already starting to regret that she’d let him escape the bed.

Right. No helping it. She’ll simply have to collect her Devil and drag him back. Thus decided, Chloe gathers up the top sheet that had bunched around her waist, wraps it around herself, and quietly walks out into the main room. She doesn’t see him right away and is just about to call his name, but then she catches sight of him on the balcony, his back still to her as he faces the slowly rising sun.

She opens her mouth to call out to him, “Lu—,” but at that same moment, the object of her attention unfurls his wings to catch the reborn sunlight.

His name catches in her throat, and her heart flutters as it always does in moments like these. He is a silhouette to her in the rising light, the dark outline of an angel.

Her lover is an eternal being of the cosmos, and this morning he is greeting his young friend, the sun.

It only just now occurs to Chloe that she could ask him, when he made the stars, did he also make this star that shines on the Earth?

The reality of him overwhelms her, and tears fill her eyes. It happens like that sometimes, despite her efforts, simply because that’s how her world is now, and it’s much bigger and more daunting than she could ever have imagined. However, she doesn’t let a single teardrop spill over. She might be just stardust, but she is strong. She will become completely, utterly comfortable with all of this…divinity, even if it takes the rest of her life.

And yet, thinking about the rest of her life only serves to remind her that she has so little time left. Forty years? Maybe fifty?

_Could that possibly be enough?_

She has only so much time that she can devote to loving him.

 _It won’t be enough for me,_ she thinks, _and it’ll be far,_ far _from enough time for him._

It isn’t the first time the thought has crossed her mind, but right now, it doesn’t hurt as much as it usually does. Instead, it causes her, the strait-laced detective, to daydream. What if it didn’t have to be that way? She imagines what the world might be like if she were something more than stardust. If she were like him, she could _stay_ with him.

Chloe Decker daydreams, for a moment, about being an angel.

Fantasies aren’t so hard, she discovers, because the idea of it blossoms rapidly and warms her from the inside. If she had wings right now, she knows exactly what she’d do first. She would walk up to her sun-kissed partner, wrap her arms around him from behind, and then, being shorter than he, she could easily slip her wings directly beneath his and enfold him completely. He might rest his hand over one of hers to hold it and lace their fingers together. They could bask in the golden sunrise, two celestial creatures. It would be warm and comforting, with a profound sense of harmony.

Quietly, she walks across the smooth, cool floor. She knows he can hear her, hear the rustling of the sheet that she wears, but she knows this only because his head makes a minute shift, and his wings arch a little higher. (For all his mistrust, anger, and doubt, she knows in her heart that he’s proud of his wings, so proud, and that he likes to show them off to her.)

As she nears him, she spreads the edges of the silken sheet to her sides with both hands, and she presses her naked body to him from behind. Her breasts rest against feathers, and she burrows her face against his upper back as she wraps the sheet around him from beneath his wings, binding the two of them together.

And it is deeply warm and comforting, with a profound sense of harmony.

“I’m sorry, darling,” he says. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

She tilts her head up to press a kiss to the back of his neck, just slightly to one side. “Don’t be sorry. This way we can watch the sunrise together.”

He inhales, and for a moment, she thinks he’ll say something, but he only sighs gently instead. He puts his right hand over her left, where she’s holding the sheet up and pressing it over his heart.

And all of Chloe’s fantasies are about forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have no idea whether the penthouse balcony faces east, but for the sake of this fic, I need it to, so therefore it does. ^_^ *wiggly, writerly hand wave of distraction, which sweeps possible inaccuracy under the rug*
> 
> Hello, I'm [LuckyDragon10](https://luckydragon10.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [One for Fantasies [PODFIC]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466341) by [The_ScribeSmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_ScribeSmith/pseuds/The_ScribeSmith)




End file.
